bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/The Bout of a Lifetime 2
I woke up every morning at about 6:00 A.M.. I would put on my jogging suit and go outside. After streaching for a few minutes I would begin running through town. I would go down the street to Old Bullworth Vale, past the Boxing Gym, through the shopping plaza, and up into the residential neighborhoods. It was always still dark and there was always a fog all over town but I still kept running. After my run for about an hour I'd go to the football feild and throw footballs, do chin ups, and push ups and stuff like that for an hour. Afterwards at 8:00 A.M. I'd got to the Boxing Gym and hit the punching bags, lift weights, run on treadmills, spar in the ring with Parker or Chad, and work on stratagey. After school I'd do that again. I did this every day for a month. Today, was the bout after school. I went over to the Boxing Gym and went inside. I saw everyone was here and had checked in. Parker, Bryce, Chad and Bif were all in there Boxing outfits sitting around by the weight lifting area. Ted was talking to Mandy and some other cheeleader I didn't know. Johnny Vincent was sitting there with his shirt off and kakhi pants on. C-Money and Greg were arm wrestling by the Beam Cola machine. I went into the Locker Room and got into my Boxing Outift. Derby and Mark Sherman were watching from the trophy room upstairs. The referee called all competetors to the ring. He announced us all and our height and weight. Then the first match between Greg and Johnny Vincent started. I wanst' paying much attention to them but from what I could figure Johnny knocked Greg out cold by the end of the 4th round. Then Bif and Parker. Bif won by a knockout by round 3 agianst Parker. Then it was C-Money and Chad. C-Money was impressive and he knocked out Chad after the start of round 5. Then it was Ted and I. It was a tough match. I came at Ted hard with countless combos and when I'd knock him down he'd just scream and yell: "I WON'T LOSE COACH!" He wasn't very good and I beat him by the end of of round 5. The remaining guys fought hard until it was down to Bif, Johnny and I. I had to fight Johnny. We went at it in the ring as tough as you could imagine. He'd beat me up pretty bad with a cross hook combo and I counter his hits with jabs and uppercutts if I could fins an opening in his defense. Finally in round 7 I got his guard down adn I gave him an extremley hard uppercut to his chin. He went down like a rock. They gave Bif and I an hour to rest before it was our turn. Whoever won this would fight Mark Sherman for the Youth Ametur Boxing Championship of the World. I stared at Bif who I had only beaten a few times in friendly sparring matches. I knew I had to win. We came into the center of the ring and we tore into each other. It was awful. We beat on each other until we were blood coverd, black eyed, and aching. We would jacb or hook each other then move in and out and combo. Jabs, Crosses, Uppercutts and everythign else were thrown in. At the end of round 8 I kept hitting Bif until he fell down. I went down with him. After the 8 count I got back up whilst Bif was knocked out. I was the winner. The referee said: "The winner is Malcolm "The Master" Evans!" I looked up at Mark Sherman who was looking back at me with a sarcastic look. I could tell he thought I could never beat him. I grabbed the microphone from the referee and said: "Sherman, I'm coming for you! I'm going to beat you!" Then I dropped it on the ring floor and stepped out. Bif and I were taken to the infirmary and were patched up. Bif said: "Good job Malcolm, you really are the best." he handed me his championship belt. I said: "Thanks Bif, heres mine." I handed him my championship runner up belt and he said: "Thanks. No you have to do somthing." I said: "What?" Bif said: "Win." I nodded and said: "I will win." We both sat back down on the beds and Bif said: "Good." We kept talking for a while. Category:Blog posts